A Parting Kiss
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: This was their last touch, and as much as she tried to stay strong she could feel the beggining of a tear coming. She knew she would miss him with every beat of her heart, and with that she just left. Short one shot.


**A.N. hey this is Lucksta 4eva, and I'm not going to give you too much background info on this story, because I want you to find out who the characters are. I hope you enjoy. The story is an inspired from CSI episode _Goodbye and Goodluck_ and Never Shout Never's song _What is love?. Disclaimer: _I don't own the plot, the letter, or the song lyrics. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

She walks down the hallway. She notices him, and he notices her. He smiles, but her lips can't make the smile he wants to see. She closes the distance between them, till there is only a centimeter or two between their lips. He likes the feel of her skin on him. He can hear her nervous heart fluttering. Soon she finds his lips with hers.

He's too in shock to notice the invisible trail of tears leading down her cheek, or the stress hidden in her brow, or the scream hiding in her throat, he just kisses back. It was a Romeo and Juliet type love, they weren't supposed to be together, but she openly kisses him. If he wasn't too caught up in the moment he may have noticed something suspicious, but he keeps his lips locked on hers. He thought to himself: What is love? What did it mean? Was this love? He assured himself that it was love, but was love painful, was love the greatest need and desire, was there love in the sadness of her eyes, was there love? There had to be, this was the closest he ever felt to love's perfection. Love had been hidden in his heart, and she unlocked it. This was love.

Just seconds after the kiss had started, she pulled her lips away. She pulls her hands away from him, realizing that this was her last touch with him for a while or forever. She was leaving, she had to. She pulled her feet away from him and walked back, hiding angst that was begging to be let out of her heart. A tear drop forms at the corner of her eye, but she keeps it in. No one must see her like this. She uses a knife to pry her name of her jacket. The letters SIDLE fall to the ground. Besides she whispered to herself: Names hide history. It was time for her to make a new name for herself. To start a new story, a better one, one that makes her laugh, not cry. She grabbed the few possessions that she wanted to keep and left the building, only leaving a note in her remembrance. Hopefully when he read the words he would understand. She entered a taxi, and tried her hardest to keep her tears from not falling, but she couldn't stop them. Her eyes watered, and she let a tear fall down her cheek, a sign that she was at her breaking point. She hoped and dreamed that everything would be okay. She realized that she was starting a new life for herself, a life without Grissom. The thought only made her cry more. She would miss him, but she realized that this was the only way she could dream of being happy, and she would think of the times he would say "Don't give up, keep your head up."

* * *

His mind was absolutely dazzled after the kiss. He had to keep on asking himself what happened. He realized that the only thing he had to do was find her. Ask for an explanation. That kiss had to have meant something, thinking back on it, he realized that he had to be missing something. There was something hidden in her face: fear, angst, sadness, terror, and maybe just the slightest sign of hope. He had to find out what was going on. He asked the assistant at the front desk, where she was, but all she could give him was a letter.

His hands shook as he tried to open it, and when he finally did, he began reading it.

"_Gil,_

_You know I love you. I feel I've always loved you forver._

_Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the dessert under that car, that night, I realized something and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I've spent my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends and out there in the dessert it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry._

_No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self destruct and worse, you'll be there to see it happen._

_Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you were my one and only. I'll miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

_I love you._

_I always will. _

_Goodbye."_

His mind focused on that one last word: Goodbye.

A.N. **Hey so what did you think. This is a little different than I'm used to writing, beause its short, so please tell me what you think.**

**If you didn't get what this story was about this was the parting kiss of Sara sidle and grissom, and her letter.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Luv Y'all ;D**

**~LuCkStA 4eVa**


End file.
